


Basking

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindle has a strange day. Brawl contributes. </p><p>A little crackfic written for naboru <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basking

The first time Swindle went outside that day, there was a tank on the desert sand at the top of the cliff. Swindle fetched their broken hologram projector and took it indoors to fix.

The second time Swindle went outside that day, there were two tanks on the desert sand at the top of the cliff. Blitzwing had come to join Brawl, sitting silent in alt in the midday sun. Swindle re-positioned the mended projector and went back indoors.

The third time Swindle went outside that day, one of the tanks had driven partway up the other, and had apparently got stuck. Swindle abandoned the shooting range and kick-started his thrusters. This could be good for a laugh, or maybe even blackmail.

"Having problems?" he said, as he crested the cliff.

"No." Brawl sounded surprisingly mellow. 

Blitzwing said, "It's all fine."

Swindle landed on the hot sand. Blitzwing's treads began to turn, and he edged a little further onto Brawl's roof. An epic long sigh issued from his vents, and his engine faded to silence.

A kind of morbid curiosity seized Swindle. "Is this some kinky tank thing?"

"Nope," Brawl said. "We're basking. There were these turtle things doing it on TV. It's awesome, you gotta try!"

* * *

The first and only time Onslaught went outside that day, Brawl, Blitzwing and Swindle were heaped in an awkward alt-mode pile at the top of the cliff. Onslaught did a double take. No, they weren't dead. And they weren't connected. They were just lying there, bathed in the rays of the setting sun.

Onslaught assessed the possible outcomes of asking exactly what they were doing, turned on his heel, and went back indoors.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this to my terrapins would probably be weird, and they wouldn't care. But anyway, this is their fault (with encouragement from Tentaklingon, Caius, naboru and everyone else who's joined in on the many tanks-as-turtles conversations for goodness knows how long).


End file.
